


Mistakes Come at a Price

by Professional--griefers (Bosh_tet)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, Original Fiction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh_tet/pseuds/Professional--griefers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Failing someone can cost you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Come at a Price

Greg watched his brother throw his last few belongings in his suitcase. Spark slammed it shut and yanked it up off the bed. He didn't falter or stop when he saw Greg standing in the doorway, just pushed past him.

He stared after him for a few minutes before following after him, grabbing his shoulder “Spark wait.”

“WHAT!?” Spark snapped, turning to him so fast it made Greg dizzy “What do you want now, huh!?”

Greg flinched, hand falling from his shoulder “I want you to stay.” he replied softly.

Spark shook his head “No chance.”

Now it was his turn to fly off the handle “Why not?! Because I fucked up? Because I made a mistake just like everybody does? Or am I not allowed to because I'm your soul mate and anyone who's with you has to be fucking perfect?”

Spark glared, dropping his suitcase “That is not why you stupid bastard! I don't care if you mess up because like you said, everybody does! I'm just tired of being lied to and let down! You keep telling me and telling me you're going to kill Ruby and you never do!”

“You say that like it's that easy! We used to be together! You can't just simply kill someone who used to be so important to you and it be nothing!”

“I'm not saying it's easy! Why do you think I won't fight mom and dad? Because they used to be so important to me and I can't stand the thought of hurting them even though they hurt me. Even though they deserve it. But you'd think that when someone the person you're with knows threatens to kill them they'd do something about it just like they have in the past! How can you protect me from our parents and not her? HOW!?”

Greg stopped, mouth opening and closing as he floundered for a response.

Spark's shoulders dropped, eyes falling to the floor “See, you can't even give me a reason.” he said softly, feeling tears sting his eyes “But I don't need one, I already know why. You love her more than me. You'd rather live and put me in danger instead of killing her and protecting me.” 

That was like a slap to the face, making him flinch “Spark I-”

His brother raised a hand to silence him “I don't want to hear it. Just- just leave me be and let me leave.”

Greg deflated “Okay.”

Spark nodded, picking up his bag “When you decide you actually want me and want to keep me safe I'll be back. But until then don't bother trying to find me.” and with that he walked out, slamming the front door behind him.

Greg stood in the middle of the living room for a few minutes, fighting back tears while his legs threatened to collapse on him. How could he be so damn stupid? How could he let his brother walk off believing he loved Ruby more than him? And more importantly, why couldn't he have done something to prove otherwise? Why did he have to be so weak?

This was the final straw. Ruby had cost him too much. He had to do something about her. Killing her now wouldn't hurt as much as it would have before. Now she'd cost him his brother and lover and he wasn't going to let her get away with it. He was going to get revenge for her ruining his life, and he was going to do it as soon as possible.


End file.
